Here comes the sun
by bloodyprussian
Summary: Matthew had suffered a lot, and ceratin albino appeared to make his life much better


The place was huge and beautiful, Matthew had to admit that. He still couldn't believe he had been accepted into Yale. It was like his dream was coming true, the only thing that he had to do now was finish his studies to become an official journalist.

Since he was little, being a journalist was everything he ever wanted. Maybe he was quite shy and quiet at times, but the people who knew him well knew that the Canadian was an extrovert when he was comfortable around someone.

He had a hard time when he was twelve, his parents died in a fire while they were on vacation in Washington. Matthew had to move to New York with his uncle, aunt and cousin.

Depression hit him one year later. He barely ate or spoke, and it was almost impossible to cheer him up. He was also judged in his new school, since he was openly gay.

He had knew it since he was ten, and when one year later he had told his family nothing went wrong. His best friends accepted him and admired him for not being afraid of being who he truly was. But as mentioned before, in his new school people were complete assholes.

At that time, Matthew was quite small and thin, and it was easy to beat him up. Luckily he had his cousin Alfred to help him.

The American told his parents about everything that was happening to Matthew, and they changed both of the kids to another school. The Canadian felt bad, because Alfred shouldn't have paid for what was happening to him. And when he expressed how he felt about it, Alfred's response made him cry.

"Mattie, you're my best friend. You're my family and family is more important than everything. Those assholes don't deserve you, you're too good for them, and you don't deserve how badly they treat you. So I don't care moving to another school as long as I have you by mi side."

That day, Matthew had cried himself to sleep in his cousin's arms.

When he was sixteen, he got over depression and his life got better. With his family being there for him, nothing ever felt so good. Of course he was still sad about his parents and missed them a lot, but he learnt that they wouldn't want him to be depressed and not live his life.

Back to journalism, he learnt everything he knew from his grandparent, who also lived in New York. He was a really successful man, being in charge of one of the greatest journals in the country.

Matthew loved it, how he could express himself by writing, how he loved reading articles about things that most wouldn't fin interesting. Everything was just perfect for him.

And now, there he was, about to enter his room at collage.

He opened the door and smiled. The room was simple and empty, but he'd make it his home soon enough. "Ah, I feel like Rory Gilmore right now," he mumbled with a small smile on his face.

The door of the dorm opened again, and Matthew turned around to see a really peculiar individual.

He had white hair, really pale skin and... red eyes. He had also a good body, not too muscular but just the right amount of everything in the right places.

The boy flashed him a big and toothy grin. "Ah, you must be my roommate! I'm Gilbert."

Matthew noticed a thick accent when he spoke, which was definitely German.

"I'm Matthew, nice to meet you," he replied in a quiet tone and gave him a sincere smile.

"I guess I have to warn you about me being really loud, but don't worry, I'm really clean and won't bring boys or girls, at least not without warning you first."

The Canadian's eyes widened in surprise and he then let out a brief chuckle. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you being a homophobe."

"Man, I could smell the gay from you," Gilbert said giving him a smirk.

The two of them talked for a little while and then started to unpack. They decided to buy some stuff to make the place look nice.

Matthew learnt that Gilbert was indeed German, but he insisted that he was in fact Prussian. He also learnt that he had a little brother, called Ludwig, and that he had lived his whole life with her mother and grandfather.

The Canadian didn't push too much about why the guy's father was absent, and Gilbert didn't question him when the boy with lilac eyes told him that he lived with his uncles until now.

"So, what are you studying?" the German... wait sorry, Prussian, asked.

Matthew gave him a bottle of water and sat down next to him in bed, while turning on his laptop. "Journalism, you?"

Gilbert smiled at him and spoke after drinking some water. "Well, the same as you."

"Really? But you don't look like someone who would study for that."

"And you don't look like someone who would study to be a journalist."

Matthew laughed. "I guess we're both exceptions to the rule."

Gilbert smiled at him. " _Ja_ , I guess we are."

Time went on, and the pair got along better than they would've imagine. They spent most of their free time talking about different articles they found interesting, discuss about books and movies, or just have a _Supernatural_ marathon.

Matthew's life was so much better. He felt so relieved to have someone like Gilbert as his roommate, and after six months, best friend.

The Canadian learnt that Gilbert suffered a really bad insomnia, but somehow was able to sleep only when Matthew was lying next to him.

The albino was also really good at helping Matthew when he suffered from stress due to everything they had to study. It wasn't the most difficult career but to him it was still hard. It was all because the Canadian was really insecure about himself, all thanks to his past depression, which never completely left even though time passed by.

They turned out to be the most interesting pair someone could lay their eyes on. One was extremely loud while the other one was quiet. Gilbert had attention without even wanting it and Matthew wanted to go unnoticed by almost everybody he didn't know.

Of course sometimes things weren't okay for Matthew.

He woke up and looked at his phone. The Canadian felt his heart ache.

It was April 17th.

Suddenly he couldn't speak, and felt a lump forming in his throat. Images of the fire flashed in his head, and he felt like everything hurt.

He didn't realize he was crying until he found himself sobbing intensely. This, of course, woke up Gilbert, who immediately rushed to his roommate's side when he noticed his state.

"Hey, Mattie, it's okay. What's wrong?"

And Matthew told him. He told the story between sobs to him and Gilbert's heart broke.

The Prussian hated seeing him like this, it pained him so much. He didn't know he'd care so much for someone who wasn't Ludwig, his mother or his grandfather.

"I'm here Mattie, cry all you need to. I'll be here whenever you need me _schätzchen_." He whispered while hugging him, making the Canadian say thank you in French more than once while crying.

They stayed in bed all day after that, watching some movies like _'La vita è bella'_ and _'Inglourious Basterds'_ because they both loved anything that had to do with history. They also ordered some pizza and Gilbert made some pancakes to Matthew, with maple syrup of course. At night they ate some Chinese food and watched hockey.

Matthew felt like maybe, and just maybe, Gilbert could make any day, even his worst one, be a good day.

When time passed and they were a few weeks to graduating, Matthew was losing his mind.

He fell in love for his best friend.

He had been in love with him after the first four months of living together, and the Canadian was torn. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, so that's why he stayed quiet for years.

But now he just wanted to scream at him how much he adored him and considered him the best person he ever met.

"Stupid Gilbert, being so perfect and making me fall in love with him," he mumbled to himself, while turning on his computer.

"What did you just say?" the Canadian almost had a heart attack at that. He looked up to see no other but Gilbert standing by the door of their room.

Oh, Matthew wanted to run away right there. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud and Gilbert heard it.

"I didn't... I wasn't..."

"Oh, no. You just said that I'm perfect," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I... guess I did?"

"And you also just said that you fell in love with me," he commented getting closer to him.

"I... Gilbert I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't want to ruin our friendship. It's the best thing that happened to me since my parents died. I'm really sorry, please don't hate me," tears were streaming down Matthew's face as he spoke, and the Prussian's eyes got soft by this.

"Mattie, I could never hate you," the red eyed boy said, giving him a small smile.

"You don't? Even after what I said?"

"How could I hate when I love you?"

The next thing Matthew knew was that there was a pair of lips pressed against his.

He didn't know what just happened but it didn't matter. Gilbert was kissing him, he said he loved him. And that was enough for Matthew to kiss him back.

They became a couple after that, then graduated and moved together to New York.

Matthew started working at his grandfather's journal, and soon became the boss of it, when his grandad died a year later.

Gilbert got a job at an online magazine and travelled a lot to cover the most important news all around the world. Of course Matthew went with him to every trip. It was useful for both of them and they also didn't have to be apart from each other that way.

After another two years, they got married. Alfred, who was a successful lawyer, and Ludwig, who was just starting collage and going to study to be an engineer at Hardvard, were chosen as best men for the wedding. All of the family members close to them attended and it was just perfect.

Now, after adopting two kids, life seemed wonderful to Matthew. He knew that there would be hard times, but as long as he had his family by his side, nothing could matter.

"Hey Mattie."

"Yeah Gil?"

"I love you."

Matthew smiled at him and then he looked at his children, Bastian who was two years old and Haley that was four, sound asleep on the couch with them. Nothing ever felt so right.

 _I did it mom, dad. I hope you're good wherever you are._

"I love you too," he mumbled before kissing him.

————0————

 **I hope you all enjoy this OS, I really love prucan as you can see so...**

 **Thanks for reading! And if you want more of prucan just let me know, I have tons of ideas in my mind to show all of you!**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _\- Nela_**


End file.
